LoveStoned
by nostalchique
Summary: Yuu Kanda is the captain of the kendo club and one of the richest kids in school. Lavi is a member of the journalist club when he is reluctantly forced into doing an article on the sports clubs. LavixKanda Shonen Ai, AU
1. First Interview

**LoveStoned**

**Chapter 1**

**Interview**

If anything it was more of a hassle for Lavi then it would be for anyone in the kendo club. I mean he was the one who was going to have to interview the coldest, rudest bastard in the entire school. The red head scratched his head as he saved the document he had been working on and shut down the computer.

Allen, a freshman friend of Lavi's was still typing something in the lab. With only mild interest he leaned over his shoulder,

"That report was due yesterday."

Allen jumped slightly and scowled, "No way- wait. How would you know? You're a senior!"

Lavi smiled playfully, "Just messing with you."

"Or stalling?" Allen chuckled. "After you sign out you have to go and interview Kanda don't you?"

The smile faded into a look of impending doom, slinking down into the chair next to Allen's. "Don't remind me. Why the hell did I get landed with this job anyway?"

_If I ever find the guy who dropped the request in for the newspaper club to interview all the kendo members I'll kill him!_

The younger boy shrugged and hit print.

"Well, I'm done. Common let's go."

Lavi moaned as he pressed his forehead to the desk.

"Oh come on…it won't be that bad. Just ask him the default questions and get out of there." He patted his friends back with a small pitying smile, "After you're done come over to my place and we'll go hang out with Lenalee, her brother bought some movies payper view."

The older boy sighed heavily as he lifted up his head to rest it on the heal of his palm; "…will there be ice cream?"

Allen stared at him with a raised white eyebrow before laughing, "I'm sure Lenalee has some."

"Then okay…" he sighed once more, "I'll go get it over with."

The kendo club was all the way across the school grounds by the gym. After a nice donation from Kanda's parents the school built its own dojo like gym just for the kendo club. But because of its finances and its popularity the members tended to take on a cocky and otherwise asshole-ish attitude that Lavi attributed to the clubs captain Yuu Kanda. The Japanese senior was well known for his stand offish personality and his tendency to be overly neurotic at times. Lavi half frowned half scowled as he remembered the first day he had met the long haired pretty boy.

He had carelessly addressed him by Kanda's first name Yuu, which had led to Kanda first standing in utter shock before he practically snarled across the room. "_It's __**Kanda**__ to __**you!**__"_

Ever since then whenever the red head past the other boy in the hall he would be greeted with a pissed look and then would turn his eyes away in indifference. He hated to admit it but the guy made Lavi feel awkward.

Lavi stared at the simple sign tagged to the door that read, Kendo Club, and pondered for a minute how to open the door. After a minute he managed to slide it to the side and peered into the room. The floors were made of a nice wood that shined under the lights. Lavi stepped inside slowly…it seemed like no one was there.

_Maybe I'll get out of doing the article._

This thought made the red head smile and walk around the club room more boldly.

"Hello? Helloooo? Anyone here?"

Lavi smirked, _Empty. Perfect_. He turned with a small relived laugh only to bump into something that made a small "uff" sound when he did. In that moment Lavi would have given his other eye to be anywhere but where he was now, which was only about 1 inch away from Yuu Kanda who was presently staring at him in silent displeasure.

"You aren't supposed to have shoes on in here. It scoffs the floor."

Lavi's face remained blank as his brain refused to comprehend anything that other senior was saying. Kanda was still in the traditional uniform for kendo minus the chest plate and helmet. His long black hair was down and apparently wet, the towel around his shoulders signaled he had probably just gotten out of the showers. Lavi swallowed hard and licked his now dry lips. This was going to be worse then he thought.

"Er…yeah sorry. I'm here for the article…er…they did tell you right?"

Kanda nodded simply, "Yes…so? Get on with it."

Lavi found himself nodding rapidly as he slid out his notepad and pencil, "Uh sure…umm, how often does the club practice and do they practice for any competitions?"

Kanda finally stepped back from Lavi and picked up a practice sword that leaned against the wall. He swung it up and brought it down in one fluid motion before lifting it again and swinging it down to the side.

"We practice every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. I'm here every day though. And… well. There are some competitions, but the ones that I believe we should be attending are all located in Japan so until the principal signs off on it I really can't say we are in any."

Lavi took brief notes on what he said, feeling slightly more relaxed as he settled into something he was familiar with, "Uh huh- Wait why do you come in everyday?"

Kanda hesitated as he brought the sword up again and seemed to ponder whether or not to answer. Finally he grumbled, "None of your business."

"Oh…whatever."

Lavi looked at him puzzled, could it be Kanda didn't have anything else to do besides practice? The black haired boy suddenly became aware of Lavi's staring and scowled at him.

"What? What is it? You got a problem?"

Lavi shook his head slightly, "No man, forget it. So how much does the equipment cost?"

The red head didn't like Kanda's staring; it was awkward enough having to interview someone who obviously hated your guts. The kendo captain answered the rest of his questions with a certain irritability that made Lavi feel self conscious. As the other boy went into detail about the prices of different practice swords he watched the way he swung the sword with growing interest. The kimono's sleeves had slid down to the his biceps, letting him see the muscles of Kanda's arms flex and relax as he swung the sword up and down in the single smooth motion. The dark haired boys breathing was beginning to quicken with his exertions as he continued to talk about the different woods the practice swords could be made of and how the different woods changed the balance. Lavi wrote down a few small notes just so he didn't look like he was just standing there.

"I see…so how long did it take for you to build that much muscle?"

The question was out before Lavi could realize what he had said. Kanda froze completely, said muscles tensing up tight as he turned and stared at him with wide eyes.

"E-excuse me?"

"Well. I mean, of course I mean how much strength does it take to you know…win matches?"

Kanda stared at him with calculating eyes; Lavi felt his face redden at the thought of being picked apart by those dark cold eyes.

"It depends…anyway, are we done? I have to get my stuff together."

Lavi inwardly sighed in relief as he flipped the pad shut, "Um for now. I may need to interview some of the other members later. I'll check and get back to you later."

Kanda nodded simply, "Okay."

Lavi smiled timidly as he pushed the notepad back into his bag and slid open the door and was half-way out before he heard the other boy's voice again.

"Eight years…it took six years to get where I am today. I mean…my muscles. I started when I was ten…."

Lavi nodded and slid the door halfway closed, "…um…See you later."

The red head closed the door and hurried down the hall, there would still be time to go watch movies with Allen and Lenalee if he hurried.

Kanda stood in the silence of the kendo dojo, unmoving before finally whispering to himself, "…see you later." He scoffed to himself, "Yeah right."


	2. Subhead

**Lovestoned**

**Chapter 2**

**Subhead**

Lavi used a quickly placed spin dodge to maneuver away from the sudden swinging hammer trap that came bursting out of Lenalees's front door.

"Oh ho! You are becoming more skilled in the art of evasive action Lavi." Komui's eyes gleamed with malicious intent as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully planning a new way to set up the trap.

"Why do you insist on trying to kill me!!" Lavi grumbled with irritation as he stomped off to the basement stairs, Komui following behind. "I know you're fiendish ploy to steal away my baby sister! I will not let her be married to the likes of you." He cackled overdramatically and Lavi was seriously considering punching him in the face if he was only a little bit taller.

The sound of light quick footsteps on the stairs drew Lavi attention to the short black haired girl in rainbow striped knee high socks and a black shirt skirt. "Brother! Stop hassling him, Allen's face is still swollen from that darn hammer!"

Komui instantly shrank, his shoulders slumped, "But-but, your innocence…"

Lenalee smiled gently and touched her brothers arm reassuringly, "Don't worry; I can protect my own honor. And if you want you can come check on us every hour to make sure they aren't being bad."

Komui's eyebrow raised and he smirked, "Every fifteen minutes."

"Every 45 minutes."

"Every 20 minutes."

"Every 30 minutes." Lenalee quickly snapped back.

"Deal! Have fun you three!"

Komui gave Lavi one last glare before slinking off back to his study, casting one more glance out of the doorway before closing it with a slam.

Lenalee sighed and shook her head, "Honestly he is incorrigible. C'mon, Allen is downstairs with ice cream."

Lavi beamed and hurried down the spiraling staircase down to the basement.

"Hey Allen, how's your face?"

The white haired freshmen gave a small pout as he pressed one of the gallons of ice cream to his forehead, "Better…the headache is gone at least."

Lavi jumped over the back of the couch, landing with a thud before grabbing up the gallon of sherbet, "Mmm, deliciousness." He slid down into the cushioned sofa until he was sitting on his lower back mostly, legs propped up on the coffee table. Lenalee sat down next to him dipping her spoon into the sherbet gallon.

"Okay we have Resident Evil apocalypse, Ocean's Thirteen, and-"

The sound of the staircases creaking made Lenalee yell up, "It has NOT been thirty minutes!" they could hear Komui swear faintly before hearing his heavy brooding footsteps back to his study.

"-and the Exorcist." The short haired girl finished as she picked up the remote.

"The Exorcist!" the two boys instantly said and Lenalee smiled as she had already hit play.

* * *

Allen had slumped over to the side of the couch curled up and napping. The ice pack slowly slid from his forehead and Lavi managed to reach over and replace it before it fell to the floor.

"Poor kid, that hammer trap was meant for me."

Lenalee walked quietly back into the room after putting away all the melting ice cream. She sat on with her hands beneath her thighs next to Lavi as they watched Allen sleep.

"Did you hear how he yelped when the girl's head spun?" Lavi chuckled lightly.

Lenalee giggled, "Yeah, but I could have sworn I saw you jump a few times too."

Lavi's face fell in mock horror, "No way!"

His female friend laughed quietly before placing a finger to her lips, "Shh. You'll wake him up."

The two older teens sat in silence for long time just watching the little guy sleep until Lenalee remembered about the interview Lavi had given that day.

"Oh, so how did you and Kanda make out?"

At the words "make out" Lavi's head jerked around and he stared at her with wide confused eyes, "Wha- oh…oh! Yeah. Well he was descent to me, heh. Answered my questions and suggested I talk to the other club members."

She nodded, "Good, good. Maybe you two can stop sending hate vibes to one another now during class."

Lavi frowned at this, "I never meant to insult the guy, how was I suppose to know it's rude to call a Japanese person by their first name. Besides I don't send him any "vibes"."

Lenalee laughed quietly, "Yeah…come on, Komui made some brownies last night we can finish off the vanilla ice cream."

Lavi pretended to consider this, "I don't know…I'm kinda ful- okay let's go!"

Lenealee giggled and they both went up the staircase the sound of the icepack plopping down on the carpet following them.

It took a minute for Lenalee to shoo Komui out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom but she came back a few minutes later, Lavi leaning on the counter mixing his ice cream into the brownie.

"Lavi…did you think about what I asked you…" her voice was quiet and soft, she twisted her fingers around as her cheeks dusted red.

"I-I didn't want to press you but…it's been almost a month."

Lavi left his spoon in his mouth, rolling his tongue around to catch the last bits of ice cream as he rested his chin on his hand.

"I thwou aboat it."

"Lavi, don't joke around. Please, I was being serious."

The red head sighed heavily and let the spoon drop from his mouth back into the bowl with a plosh.

"Lenealee…we've been friends since middle school, and if I were to date you there is a chance our friendship would be damaged if we ever broke up."

He pushed back away from the counter and looked over at her, "I would never do anything to risk losing your friendship…the answer is no, Lenalee. I won't date you."

He felt terrible as he watched her eyes well up as she bit her bottom lip. She crossed her arms, pushing her shoulders together tightly, "I-I see."

"Lena-"

"No, it's okay. I understand…I still want to be friends. But it kinda sucks, normally I would go to my best friend if I asked out someone I liked and they rejected me…but in this case you are the guy and the best friend."

Tears began to run down her cheeks and she rubbed her eyes trying to laugh, "Ironic huh?"

Lavi stood silently for a minute in the dimly lit kitchen before slowly walking over and putting his arm up her back and resting his hand behind her neck as he pushed her into a hug, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I'd much rather be in best friend mode right now, I think it would do you more good."

Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise and then she began to tremble as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Thank you."

Lavi slipped on his coat and walked out of the Lee house unto the street. He had waited until Lenalee had fallen asleep on the couch with Allen before taking off. The red head frowned as he pushed his hands down deep into his pockets and walked down the sidewalk in the direction of his own home.

He felt like such an ass, but at least Lenalee had seemed comforted by his Dear Jane speech. He had put it off as long as he could but he should have known it would only hurt worse for her if he waited.

Lavi sighed and rubbed the bandana that hid his eye, _I'm getting a headache, and I shouldn't have eaten all that sugar._

The streetlamps above him were bright but left wide open areas for shadows to creep in and through those shadows Lavi noticed a figure walking towards him. A flicker of natural panic ran through his chest as his flight of fight response naturally kicked in. As the adrenaline pounded in his ears he waited for the figure to step into the light.

When the navy colored hair and eyes were alighted by the lamps Lavi was left almost completely speechless.

"…Hey Lavi." The cool voice said with a hint of surprise.

"Hey…Kanda."


	3. The Invite

LoveStoned

**LoveStoned**

**Chapter 3**

**The Invite**

After the initial shock had warn off Lavi found himself wondering what had brought the reasonably wealthy son of a Japanese tycoon to this side of town. I mean Lenalee and her brother were well off from their inheritance and lived in a very nice area but this was definitely not the taller boy's side of town but yet here he was. Walking around. Like it was completely natural.

His cold stare was as chilling as ever as Kanda sized him up. Lavi drew back a little, _Oh great. He must be wondering "what kinda freak wonders around at this hour?" But wait...! He's out here too. Stop looking at me so accusingly you hypocrite!_

The redhead found himself beginning to narrow his teal eyes into a mirroring suspicious glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking. What are you doing?" he replied quickly and coldly.

"Same."

"I see."

It was silent now except for the faint sound of summer cicadas in the nearby trees and a single cricket chirping somewhere in the grass, "No seriously…what are you doing?" Lavi finally gave in and rubbed the back of his neck trying to appear casual as he stuffed a hand into his jean pocket. Kanda's face gave away nothing as he stood, still silent. Lavi finally sighed.

"Look nevermind, it's none of my business. Excuse me."

The slightly shorter boy shrugged and dropped his hand from his neck and moved to walk past the black haired boy. Lavi was only a few inches past him when Kanda finally spoke, "I'm…I was looking for the…uh…Seven Eleven that's a few miles from my house…I…I got lost."

Kanda crossed his arms as he turned to stare at the redheads back. Lavi detected the I-dare-you-to-laugh vibe emitting from the stoic boy as he stared at his back.

"……I must have taken a wrong turn-" Kanda continued with a grumble, "-and before I knew it was dark."

Lavi nodded and faced him, "So where do you live?"

Kanda suddenly glared at him with irritation, "…Knolls." He finally said averting his eyes in embarrassment.

Lavi's jaw dropped, "You walk all the way from _Knolls?_! It's all the way on the other side of town!"

The Knolls, short for the Rolling Knolls, was a neighborhood built up in the hilly section of the town and housed the biggest and most expensive houses outside of the city borders. The redhead's eyes narrowed in slight suspicion, why in the world would Kanda walk all the way down here just to go to a Seven Eleven? Something was up…something the dark haired boy wasn't telling him. Kanda must have noticed his sudden suspicious and he instantly drew back his shoulders and glared a little narrower at Lavi.

"You gonna help me get back or what? If not then piss off."

Lavi tensed and the corner of his mouth twitched into a frown, _There I go pissing him off again…but god he's so cranky all the time._

"Fine. I'll help you I guess…I'll get you back to a familiar place then you will have to go back yourself the rest of the way. My guardian will freak if I don't report in soon."

Lavi rubbed his visible eye and walked past the other boy, who was sure to move as far back as possible from the redhead, "Come on."

Kanda said nothing and waited for Lavi to be a few steps ahead before following after, "So…what do you mean report in?"

The redhead coughed into his fist and hoped to quickly brush off that question, "Uh, I go to school here but really I kinda belong to the government. My parent died when I was really young and well…panda-san hasn't finished all the red tape for my adoption."

Kanda stared at him with a puzzled but still slightly irritated look, "Panda…san?"

"Oh yeah, heh…that's what I call him, he is a tutor of some kind but anyway does anything look familiar yet?"

The long haired boy scoffed and quickly looked around and then just as quickly turned back to Lavi, "No."

"You hardly even glanced!"

Kanda scowled, "You calling me a liar? I said I don't know so I don't know!"

Lavi gritted his teeth slightly and quickly flicked one of the rubber bracelets he liked to wear, _I spent all my time thinking he personally didn't like me but now I see! He's an asshole to everyone! How completely unattractive…how do the girls like him?_

The long haired boy noticed the way Lavi was staring at him with a look of disgust when he thought his head was turned and quickly flared in rage,

"I didn't ask you to help me so if it's such a bother why not just go home!"

Kanda turned on his heel and quickly began to walk away from the scowling red haired boy who was now frowning in annoyed confusion.

"Hey! I didn't offer to help you! You tricked me into it-hey! Hey wait!"

Kanda was half jogging away from Lavi now and the redhead could feel his cheeks growing hot, "You're going the wrong way! Just stop okay?"

The blue haired teen whipped around and stood glaring straight into Lavi's eyes expectantly, "Fine. Which way."

Lavi sighed heavily _This guy is hopeless! He's so…_

Lavi's thoughts stopped as he noticed the way Kanda wouldn't look him in the eyes. Maybe he regretted acting like such a child now. Dark eyes quickly flashed up in time to see the soft way the other boy was looking at him and growled, "What the hell are you looking at? If you know where we're going then go already."

The redhead bit back the insult that was forming on his tongue and gave a grunt of contempt as he pushed past Kanda.

They spent the next twenty or so minutes in silence, Lavi walking slowly in front with his hands deep inside is pockets as Kanda trailed behind. The roads were beginning to slope more which was the first sign they were getting closer to the Knolls.

"Hey-" Lavi called over his shoulder to Kanda, -"this looking familiar yet?"

Kanda sighed, "Yeah. I live up the road a little more but I know where we are."

Lavi tried to hide his relief as he stopped and waited for the long haired boy to stand next to him underneath the street lamp.

"Okay well…I better head back. It will be morning by the time I get home." Lavi chuckled to himself, exhausted from the long walk. Without another word he headed back down the slope until he felt a hand tug on his upper arm.

"Uh, hey."

Lavi looked over the visibly awkward boy as he grimaced, "Thanks for the help. I guess I'll see you at school…you still have to finish your column right? You can come by whenever…"

Lavi tried to hide a small smile and he nodded silently.

"Well…bye."

Kanda turned and headed off leaving Lavi looking after him as he went.

_He has such creepy mood swings! One minute he's biting my head off and the next he's being all shy and nice…he rarely ever hangs out with anyone so maybe…maybe he's so awkward because he doesn't know how to talk to anyone._

Pity it seemed compelled him to yell after the Japanese boy.

"Hey! Kanda!"

Dark eyes looked down at him with interest, "You know…Allen, Lenalee, and me were going to go out on Friday night. Some of the kendo club people may be there too…do you want to come with us?"

He could have sworn he saw Kanda's face flare up but it was dark and no way would that cold faced guy ever blush. However his voice wavered slightly as he answered, "Er-…alright. I'll meet you guys after school I guess."

The redhead grinned, "Great. See you." With one last wave Lavi headed down the slope quickly back to the main street and only when he was sure Kanda was far far away he grabbed a fistful of his hair and kicked at the ground.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Why the hell would I randomly invite some hardass guy I barely know- Jesus the others are going to hate him." He chuckled darkly as he stuffed his hands back in his pockets and walked down the street.

The sun was starting to rise and the trees had taken a red tint and the leaves transparent from the rays.

"Panda-san is going to be so _sooo_ pissed."


	4. The Dance

LoveStoned

**LoveStoned  
Chapter 4  
The Dance**

Lavi tapped the end of his pen against his notebook, hoping the rhythmic sound would help keep his mind awake and focused on his history teacher who was currently giving an incredibly dull lecture over imperialism in the East. His eyelids slowly drooped and he felt his head heavily begin to fall forward with a small jerk. The redhead winced as a small piece of paper struck his cheek just beneath his eye. He opened and peered over at his white haired friend with a tired green eye.

'Leave me alone.' He mouthed silently to Allen. Allen scowled and shook his head and mouthed back, 'He's going to catch you!'  
Lavi let his eyes fall back closed as a sign to Allen he didn't care.

The redhead did however cast a quick glance over his shoulder and sure enough Lenalee was staring at his back spacing quietly, tapping her pencil just as he tapped his pen. Lavi turned back quickly before she noticed and rubbed his visible eye in guilt. He felt sorry that he could not return her feelings but that was how it was.  
_Sure Lenalee is pretty…I love her hair. Even when she cut it short it was still so beautiful…come to think of it the color…_  
The image of Kanda, walking in front of him in the dim streetlights his hair flowing behind his back and gently swaying with each step, slowly slipped into his mind.

Lavi felt a wave of heat go through his cheeks and quickly covered his hand over his nose and mouth as he tried to fake a cough. That was interesting.  
"Lavi. Would you care to answer the question or not?"  
"eh?"  
The redhead jerked upright in his seat and heard the sound of Lenalee doing the same as she was awoken form her daze as well.  
"Er…I'm sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention."  
He gave him a scolding look and shook his head in disdain.  
"Anyone else—"  
Lavi sunk back into his chair with a groan. He was so tired.

The rest of Lavi's classes felt as though they dragged on for twice as long then they really were and when the final bell tolled the end of the school day he was still rubbing sleep out of his visible eye and yawning heavily.  
"We still going tonight?" he asked through another powerful yawn as he stretched his arms up and then let them rest with his fingers laced together behind his head.  
Allen pushed his textbooks into his bag while he nodded, "Yeah. Lenalee is meeting up with us at the gate…" he paused for a moment, casting a quick glance up to Lavi then back to his bag, "…so where are you suppose to meet er-Kanda?"  
The redhead could see the discomfort written blatantly on his best friends face and he shrugged once before letting his shoulders fall a little lower then they were before, "Don't worry about that kiddo. I'm meeting him outside the building."  
The corner of Allen's mouth twitched into a frown, "You mean he is walking with us?"  
"Like I said, don't worry. He'll be far-r-r to busy ripping into me to try and start something with you besides-I don't think he's as bad as I thought."

Allen raised a silver eyebrow at him, "What caused the change of heart?"  
"I don't know…the kid just seems so-"  
_So damn lonely._  
Lavi just couldn't get the image out of his head. The way he could have sworn Kanda's face had flushed when he asked him to come along, how his voice had trembled as he spoke. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  
_It's nice being the one to fluster him for once. He's kinda funny when he's ruffled._  
"Lavi?"  
The taller boy's eyes widened as he finally paid attention once more, "What?"  
"Heh, nevermind." Allen chuckled as he slid the bag over his shoulder and Lavi grinned privately to himself as they walked out the door.

Lenalee was hard to miss with her short black cropped hair among a sea of long curled blondes and brunettes. Allen was at her side in an instant smiling and asking her how her day. The little bean sprout was the only person Lavi knew who genuinely had interest in the daily activities of others. Well at least Lenalee's activities…he scanned over the crowds with his one good eye until he spotted the long hair tied up that he had been looking for. He was surprised when the smile came unforced and how natural it had felt to raise his arm and wave Kanda over to their group.

"KandaCHAN! Over heereeee!!"  
Instantly the other boy had whipped around the vicious glare in his eyes exaggerated by the sudden redness in his face as he searched furiously for who had dared call him by such a name. Allen gave a nervous smile, "Lavi-what are you doing?!" he whispered quite loudly underneath his breath.

Hands tight into fists Kanda marched over to their group radiating rage and embarrassment, "WHAT did you just call me?"  
Lavi was happy to reply, "I called you-"  
"NEVER…" the volume of his voice attracted more interest then he had intended and with an aggravated sigh he lowered his tone,  
"Never address me in such a-a-childish way ever again. Do I make myself quite clear?" his teeth clenched together as he forced out that last word.

The redhead just grinned wider and put his hands up his eyes growing wide in mock fear, "Oh noes! Don't worry Kanda-san I won't ever dishonor your name again."  
He had pronounced the word "dishonor" in a mock Japanese accent which only furthered the dark haired boys rage.  
Lenalee and Allen stood awkwardly off to the side as the two bickered and hoped silently this wouldn't continue at the club.

Their hopes were dashed however when the two spent the remainder of the walk pissing each other off. At first it had merely been Lavi teasing Kanda shamelessly to get a rouse out of him but after the fifth or sixth insult Kanda had begun to give the redhead a tongue lashing as well which had ruined the childish atmosphere of the teasing and had made it quite personal.

"Well at least my _parents_ don't abandon me every weekend so they can-"  
"You mean at least I _have_ parents."  
"_Do not even go there._"

Allen exchanged a wary look with Lenalee.  
"Allen and me are going to head on in okay? You guys-er-settle this okay?"  
She gave a small shy and some what pleading smile to Lavi as she took Allen's hand and reluctantly pulled him through the club door.

Lavi locked his one good eye with Kanda's dark ones and they continued to smolder in silence for a good three more minutes.  
"…I didn't ask to come." The dark haired boy's voice was surprisingly quiet and all the malicious intent had faded.  
"I was shocked when you asked me…I mean…I know you and I don't get along-but-I guess I thought…"  
The redhead's face fell. _I invited him because I felt bad for him…I mean. Being all alone all the time…I know he acts like a big toughie but can he really be that big of a hard ass? Jeez when he starts acting so **vulnerable** I just can't...damnit._  
"Look the point is we don't get along. We tried, it failed. I'm going home."  
Kanda's voice was direct and decided and for a moment Lavi thought he wouldn't stay even if he asked him to. But hell it was worth one last shot.  
"No…er wait. Look. I started this by leading you on so I'm sorry I guess."

_Egging you on! I meant egging you on…oh sheesh._  
Kanda regarded him for a moment with a blank expression then gave a shrug, "Fine."  
He pushed past Lavi and opened the door, "Oh…and sorry for bringing up the whole…orphan thing. It was a low blow."  
Lavi gave a tight smile,  
"Don't worry about it"

It was crowded and dark inside. Colored lights flashed and the music was loud enough to feel the rumbles in your chest. Kanda seemed taken back at first but finally walked in with the same arrogant confidence he always had with Lavi trudging behind. Allen and Lenalee were at their usual table but it seemed a thousand times further with the huge crowd dancing right at that moment.  
"C'mon! We need to get through here." Lavi yelled above the roar of the music.  
The other boy's eyes widened, "Can't we go around!?"  
"No way! It's worse on the outsides! It's super crowded today…c'mon no one will hurt you!"  
Without thinking he grabbed hold of Kanda's elbow and pulled him into the mass. It was a lot more crowded then Lavi had originally thought and suddenly he found himself being bumped, banged and bounced all the wrong directions and was only barely able to keep a hold of Kanda who he was certain would probably have an anxiety fit if he lost hold of him. In fact he had now become aware of a hand gripping tightly unto his own arm and risked a small turn to check on the dark haired boy.

Kanda had managed to reach his own arm up and grab hold of Lavi's elbow, linking them tightly now. The lights turned so the only color was red in the darkness and with a frown of defeat Lavi jerked Kanda close against him so he could talk into his ear.  
The slightly taller boy had tried to shove Lavi back but stopped after the redhead had managed to speak, "There is no _way_ we can get through here! Damnit! And now we're stuck! We'll just have to wait for the slow song it normally comes in after this one!"

He pulled back to see if he had heard him and froze when he realized just how close his face was to Kanda's. He was suddenly thankful for the dim lights that hid his expression of surprise.  
"You can't be serious! What are we going to do?"  
Lavi shrugged, "We could dance!"  
He couldn't see it but the color drained from Kanda's cheeks.  
"But we're both guys!"  
The almost horrified tone of his voice made Lavi laugh, "Don't be stupid! No one gives a shit! C'mon we have to stay close."

He hadn't meant it to seem the way it did but the moment he twisted his arm around Kanda's back and pressed his hand against the other boy's hip he realized he may have gone too far. He counted the seconds slowly in his head as the music pounded and the lights flashed around them. Kanda said nothing as he placed his own hands on Lavi's shoulders.  
"You tell anyone about this and I'll fucking kill you." He said in a hushed snarl.  
Lavi only nodded, he believed him.

It was the most awkward thing either one of them had ever done. They spent the first few minutes trying to decide who should be leading and then the next were filled with Lavi mouthing endless apologies when he accidentally grinded his hip against Kanda's as he would with any girl. Someone then had to go and bump into the sleek haired boy and push him further against the redhead until they could both feel one another's rapid breathing against their cheeks. The worst part was the more embarrassed they got the hotter their skin flushed and the hotter their skin flushed the more they were aware of the others body heat. Finally after several trials and errors they managed to ignore their proximity and focus completely on the sounds and lights praying that each second was the last one.

But in all honesty Lavi found he really didn't mind it so much. I mean…I wasn't like he was completely repulsed by their situations it was just not familiar and for some reason he was sure Kanda felt the same way. They both had been successfully avoiding the others gaze until another small bump from another outside source caused the two to lock eyes.

Lavi would play the moment over and over again in his head later that evening desperately trying to figure out what had made him do it. Was it the heat of their closeness combined with the hectic confusion? All Lavi knew was in that moment his heart seized in his chest and his stomach churned in an almost pleasurable pang and then he did the unimaginable.  
He kissed Kanda. Right there on the dance floor.

Now of course no one of real importance saw the occurrence and thankfully five seconds later the song had come to an abrupt end leaving him amble time to realize what he had done and run away. The door swung and slammed against the wall and the cool air outside would have been heaven to him had he taken the time to notice it but he was far to busy forcing himself to breathe as he ran down the road sweat sliding down his face and tickling the nape of his neck.

His first thought was, _Oh shit, Allen and Lenalee._  
His second was, _Oh fuck...fuck man this is messed up._


	5. Misunderstanding & Denial

LoveStoned

**LoveStoned**

**Chapter 5**

**Misunderstanding & Denial**

Lavi didn't even break stride as he came bursting in through his front door and hurried up the stairs to his room. Only when he was confronted with the wall of his bedroom did he stop and finally breathe.

_Warm…soft…oh god stop it!_

He grabbed fistfuls of his crimson hair and yanked as if causing himself harm would blot out the memory of what Kanda's mouth had felt like.

_Why? __**Why? **__WHYWHY? How did I even- and- it had too have been the situation- I would never…oh god. I can't go to school tomorrow. I can't sit and feel him staring at me all day._

He imagined Kanda's eyes, dark and unforgiving as they bore holes into his shoulders in silent accusation.

_Oh god. Oh fuck…_

Lavi threw himself down on his bed and gave a shudder. He was still really hot from the dance and the run and it didn't help that his mind refused to forget how Kanda's chest had felt pressed against his own and how it screamed out in defiance for being torn away so quickly from something it had found…

Lavi shuddered once more,

_Enjoyable._

_It was just a one time thing. An accident, a fluke at best. I'm not gay and I certainly don't like Kanda. I only invited the jerk because I felt SORRY for him! _

The redhead groaned and forced his eyes closed. There had been absolutely no foundation for what had occurred. Nothing, zip. He couldn't explain it and quite frankly it was making his head hurt to try. Another groan rattled from his chest as he remembered his deadline for the damn Kendo article was coming up and he still had to finish the interview!

The image of Kanda once again flooded into his brain and he bit hard on his lip to get rid of it. To try and forget the feeling of the other boy's skin and heat so close to him…his face only inches away, his breath hot and rapid…close enough to.

Lavi's good eye flew open as he let out a yelp of utter horror.  
"Holy shit!"

The redhead felt his face burn with shame he had given himself a hard on thinking about that stupid Japanese asshole.

A low groan escaped his lips as he pressed closed fists against his eyes and tried to think of something else, _anything_ else.

_Probably just the heat and the damn friction…nothing else._

Lavi turned onto his side bringing his knees up against his chest and squeezing his legs tightly together gritting through the pain it caused. His head was practically exploding as he tried to some how force himself into sleep.

Lavi hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep until he woke up the next morning still fully clothed. His legs throbbed in protest as he threw them over the side of his bed the muscles aching and sore from his mad sprint almost half way across town from the club to his home. There was a faint knock on the door and a familiar pair of black ringed eyes peered in,

"Lavi? Are you not feeling well?"

The redhead's eye widened in surprise and he flicked a glance over to his clock.

_Damn…_

"Well I…I had a rough night."

"Mmhm. I can imagine Lenalee called late last night almost in hysterics. She said you guys all went out and you just randomly disappeared and left that-what's his name-Yanda?"

"-Kanda." Lavi attempted to put in.

"Well anyway she was worried sick. I bet that kid really wants to hang around you guys now." Panda-san murmured sarcastically. Lavi chuckled, _You have no idea._

"If you're not sick then I suggest you hurry and get ready, you can still make it if you get up now."

Lavi gave a puzzled look, "Get ready? For what?"

The short old man scowled, "Don't you and Allen _religiously_ go hang out at the arcade around this time?"

Lavi swore under his breath which earned him a scolding look from his guardian.

"Yeah, okay. Do me and favor and call him and tell him I'll be there soon."

Lavi pulled his shirt over his head as the door clicked shut.

"Lavi! Where did you go last night?"

Allen's dark eyes were wide with worry and curiosity as he ran over to the older boy.

"We were freaked out; one second you and Kanda are right there and the next-"

"Kanda…where did he go after I left?"

Allen's white eyebrows furrowed, "He hung out with us…he was actually really nice I think he must have been just as shocked as us. When the lights came back on he was really pale…did something happen between you to?"

Lavi rubbed his chin and sighed, "I-uh-I guess we-"

His mind raced desperately trying to find an excuse when there was a very simple answer he could give. _All I have to do is say we had a fight! That's it! Go!_

Before Lavi could speak again Allen patted his arm, "That bad huh? Did he say something about your parents again? I was surprised you didn't rip him a new one for saying what he did before…"

The redhead gave out a breath of relief and looked up at Allen faking hurt, "Yeah. We had a misunderstanding nothing to bad…I just wonder if he'll ever talk to me again."

Lavi's eye widened as he realized what he had said and Allen's eyebrows rose higher in shock as his lips parted, "Wait what?"

_Why did I say that…I don't care if I ever see that guy again after what I did. But-at the same time…_

"Er well…I have to finish that interview remember!? It will be a hassle if I have to force him into it."

"Oh I see!" Allen laughed, "But Lavi, if you really like him now it's cool. He's an okay guy I think- you know deep down?"

The redhead nodded simply and walked through the automatic doors to the arcade.

"C'mon! Let's go play some Tekken, I'll deal with Kanda_chan_ later." He chuckled darkly.

The weekend concluded simply the most excitement coming from when Lavi phoned Lenalee later on to apologize for leaving so abruptly the night before. She was very kind about the whole situation in fact she had acted so calmly about it the redhead had been half tempted to tell her what had happened on the dance floor with Kanda but at the last moment decided against it.

Boy or girl, Lenalee didn't need to know about his odd feelings when she herself lived every day in the vague hope that one day he would feel that way about her. Lavi sighed heavily as he turned off the shower head and ran a hand through his wet hair.

He would have to face Kanda today at school.

_Okay…"Hey Kanda sorry about last weekend no hard feelings?" Damn what am I going to do?_

Each class felt surprisingly shorter then normal, even his boring history class felt like a breeze as his math hour drew closer and closer. Lavi had avoided the long haired boy in the halls by merely changing his normal walking schedule so not to go near the advanced placement hallway. One major problem Lavi had come across was of course the senior locker hall where both of their lockers were.

But nothing could prevent their inevitable meeting in Senior Math. Lavi walked into the classroom, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. He was almost there, a few more steps and he would be safely seated in his desk with his back turned to Kanda who sat one row across from him and one desk down, but a small flicker of curiosity forced him to lift his one good eye only to have the wind sucked out of him when it met directly into piercing dark orbs.

Kanda was staring at him. Kanda was staring at him _intently_.

Lavi swallowed and took his seat.

The redhead instantly found he could not possibly concentrate on the lesson the teacher was writing down on the board. Casually he cast a glance over his shoulder to find the other boy was still watching him. Realizing he had been caught Kanda's face flushed red and he instantly gave a flustered frown as he scribbled on his notebook rapidly ignoring Lavi.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Lavi's mouth, _He's all embarrassed how cute…it's odd. I'm the one who kissed him and yet he's acting twice as nervous and freaked as me._

The redhead rubbed his eyes and suppressed a groan, _But I guess I would be flustered too if some guy planted one on me while we were being forced to grind hips._

This though wiped the smile off of the redhead's face and he forced his attention on class and tried to ignore the dark gaze that was once again burning into his back.

The bell rang. A mercy on what seemed to be on both boys part as Kanda rushed out through the back classroom door and Lavi pushed his way through the front. Wary looks were exchanged between Lenalee and Allen during homeroom and all through the lunch hour it seemed their friend was constantly looking over his shoulder for the Japanese boy.

"Lavi?"

Lavi didn't even turn to face Allen as he spoke to him as he cast a quick glance around the lunch tables again. The kendo team was sitting in their normal spot but there was an empty seat between them where Kanda usually sat.

_Did he skip out because of me? I really must have scared the fuck outta him but I guess I can't blame him. I practically assaulted him._

"What's up Allen?" for a moment he thought he saw the familiar dark hair but it was a false alarm.

"…are you gonna eat that?"

"huh?"

Lavi finally turned to see Allen pointing timidly to the little container of vanilla pudding on his tray.

"Yeah whatever." He quickly mumbled tossing the pudding cup to his white haired friend and turning his back on them again.

Lenalee gave a strained smile as she attempted to start conversation, "So it's 'Cockroach' hour this weekend at the club, you know, they close down the place for a couple of days to nuke the roaches but if you squash one you get a free drink! Doesn't that sound fun?"

The redhead gave an absentminded nod that was cut short as he finally saw Kanda enter the cafeteria. His breath caught as he watched the other boy scan through the tables just as he had been doing and stop when his dark eyes caught Lavi's pale one.

Kanda jumped as if startled and scowled before hurrying back out the way he came.

"Lavi? Did you hear Lenalee?" Allen asked opening the pudding cup without much enthusiasm anymore.

"Yeah-Um I'll catch up with you guys later" Lenalee's lips pursed into a tight line as Lavi picked up his tray, dumped it in the nearest trash can and half jogged out the door.

Allen gave Lenalee a sad look, "Are you okay?"

The short haired girl swallowed as if she was suppressing tears, "…I don't think so."

The hall was empty it seemed causing Lavi to sweat under his breath. He turned just in time to catch a glimpse of long black bluish hair disappearing behind a corner.

_Yes._

Lavi grinned triumphantly and ran to catch up. Kanda was halfway down the long hall of lockers now, half jogging as Lavi was without looking behind him. A rush of adrenaline pumped through the redhead's veins and he couldn't help but smile as he chased after Kanda. It was becoming a lot harder then Lavi had thought though as Kanda, not panicking, attempted to loose his pursuer by turning randomly down the halls. The redhead took a moment to catch his breath as he turned past another corner. The hall was empty yet again.

_Shit where did he go?_

"_What do you want?!"_

Lavi whipped around and there was his Japanese boy, out of breath and face flushed he was giving him a smoldering glare as he too attempted to catch his breath.

"I-I uh-"

It was then in horror Lavi realized he had spent so much time thinking about having to talk to Kanda he hadn't really though of anything to say.

He looked at the other boy sheepishly but there was no mercy in those cold dark eyes.

"I know what this is about and-"

"Look I just thought I should talk to you abou-" Lavi spoke over Kanda.

"-and believe me if I was in your situation I would be just as-"

"-freaked you out but I just wanted to-"

"**Apologize."**

They said in unison leaving both of them suddenly silent. Lavi's pale eye opened in shock as he stared, "_What?_"

Kanda's face flushed, "I said I was sorry. I guess someone must have bumped me and I…I didn't mean to do it okay?"

Lavi raised one crimson colored eyebrow as his brain digested what Kanda had said. A small chuckle escaped him followed by a severe bout of laughter. _Oh thank god…thank god damn god. He thinks…haha he thinks he kissed me. Oh this is too good to be true._

All the anxiety seemed to fall away from Lavi as Kanda furiously blushed and flustered up, "I don't see what's so funny! Do you have any idea how _mortified_ I was when you ran away like that?" the dark haired boy mumbled keeping his eyes averted.

The redhead had seized laughing now and his eyebrows came together in a frown. There was something in Kanda's tone…guilt? Or maybe rejection? All Lavi knew was seeing him, eyes down and his face red with embarrassment made the pang in his chest return and suddenly he wanted to kiss him just as he had done before.

"Look…don't worry about it. I though-well I wasn't angry or anything it's just I thought maybe someone had bumped me into you and you would kill me."

He laughed lightly lying easily as he rubbed the hair at the back of his neck.

Kanda shook his head, "Accidents happen, it's not like a kis-" he stopped mid sentence and rephrased, "-like _that_ actually hurts anyone."

There was an awkward silence as Lavi stuffed his hands down into his faded jean pockets and Kanda kept his arms tightly to his sides.

"Well…at least it's all settled now. I'll see you in class, I'm going to lunch."

Lavi smiled tightly and nodded as Kanda turned and hurried once again back down the hall towards the cafeteria.

_It's all over…everything worked out to my advantage but-_

Groaning he slammed a fist against the lockers

_Why do I feel so...unsatisfied? Wait that's not the right word._

Lavi sighed heavily and shook his now sore hand as the bell rang. He had English with Lenalee next and he was suddenly very much aware of how he had ignored them all day.

_Great, I'm in for it._

He was right of course. Lenalee offered no smile to Lavi as she greeted him indifferently.

After class she pulled him off to the side and crossed her arms a sure sign of the lecture to come.

"Lavi, Allen and I are worried. You and Kanda seem to not be getting along to well and…the way you acted during lunch makes me think there is something else going on. Is there something you're not telling us? Are you guys-fighting?"

She punched the air lightly and Lavi chuckled, "No, it's not that. I was just trying to apologize to him about what happened last weekend no biggie. It was just hard to get a hold of him."

Lenalee gave a confused look, "You have the same Math class."

"I missed him."

"You're locker-"

"I _missed_ him."

The short haired girl sighed irritably, "Whatever. So are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

Lenalee sighed again and half threw her books into a blue bag, "The Roach night at the club? Or will Kanda be busy that night?" she laughed with a hint of bitterness and Lavi frowned, hurt by her sudden coldness.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been on my case since homeroom."

Her dark eyes flickered angrily, "I was just thinking if you had spent this much time trying to get my attention as you did _Kanda_ I would think you had a crush on me! I mean you invite the guy to party with us, and then bail! Then you constantly talked about him with Allen, he told me so don't deny it, and now you spend all day looking around for him like some kind of love struck-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence."

Lavi's knuckles were turning white as he clenched his fists staring at his female friend with hurt and anger, "Is this because I turned you down? God damn Lenalee he's a _guy_ this is ridiculous."

Tears flooded into her eyes, "I'm glad to know you think my feelings are so ridiculous!" without another word Lenalee grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

Lavi groaned pressing a fist to his forehead, _Real nice Lavi, way to diffuse the situation. Hell I had no right really…I'm pretty sure Lenalee might actually have this whole thing nailed. What if I do like him?_

The next morning Lenalee seemed to still not be speaking to him. Allen had apologized first thing during homeroom swearing he had only mentioned the fact Lavi had talked about Kanda and had no idea where she was getting all these ideas.

"I mean talk about far fetched. She seems to think the reason you won't go out with her is because you like _Kanda Yuu_? She's just still holding onto the idea that maybe you'll change your mind about her."

The redhead smiled at his friend and ruffled his hair_ Isn't it bad enough I felt like shit for rejecting her? Well then I ran into Kanda..., _"Yeah! She'll be fallen for you in no time beanie so I don't need to worry!"

Allen flushed and pushed his hand away grumbling something inaudible under his breath. Lavi smiled letting Allen get to his locker he leaned against the wall and looked around lazily until something caught his eye. A large group of girls were standing around a set of posters hanging from the student billboard and a few guys. "I'll be right back."

Allen nodded in acknowledgment and Lavi walked slowly over to the large group with mild interest.

"What's goin on?" he asked a short pretty girl with curly blonde hair.

She smiled ecstatically, "Kanda Yuu is throwing a party at his _mansion_ can you believe it!" a girl next to her agreed, "I know right! I thought he was such a stuck up jerk but now that I think about it he is kind of a hottie."

Lavi grimaced at her choice of words but smiled again as he caught sight of Allen wading his way comically through the girls.  
"Wh-hats going on?" he stammered flustered by the large amount of girls crowding around.

"Looks like Kanda-chan is havin a party this weekend. Seems like everyone is invited…you wanna check it out? I think it says there is a pool and free food."

Allen frowned, "Lavi…aren't you forgetting what else is this weekend? The Roach night, Lenalee wanted us to go with her."

"I don't really think I'm on speaking terms with her still." He shrugged, "I guess this is a good alternative. You want to come?"

"Nah, I'll go hang with Lenalee." There was almost a happy note to his tone so Lavi put on his best pout, "Now you're making me feel bad. I guess it will be nice, yeah I'll go to Kanda's party and get hammered and you and Lenalee can go on a _date."_

"W-what?!"

Lavi grinned as he pushed forward and ripped down one of the extra posters and stuffed it into his pocket.


	6. Open House: Part One

So I feel the need to explain this a little, too make this chapter work it is going to be divided into two parts, the first part(which is slightly shorter) will be from the perspective of Kanda so instead of hearing Lavi's thoughts you'll hear Kanda's

So I feel the need to explain this a little, too make this chapter work it is going to be divided into two parts, the first part from Kanda's perspective the second part from Lavi's. There is a lime-ish scene included in the next chapter but I don't write too graphically. Enjoy!

* * *

**LoveStoned**

**Chapter 6 Part 1**

**Open House: Kanda**

_Stupid._

Kanda swung his arms in a sharp motion bringing the wooden sword down directly in front of him.

_Ridiculous._

He raised the sword again and brought it down in the same place he had before.

_I mean honestly? What were they thinking?_

The serious frown he had been holding unto his face finally relaxed in hopelessness as Kanda lowered his arms. There was no stopping his parents once they had an idea even if that idea included hijacking their sons name in order to perpetuate this party _thing_ that was really all for their benefit and none of his. It really wasn't that bad, a nuisance at most really considering all he had to do was float around, greet his classmates through tight smiles and hope they past kind words about his parents around just like they wanted.

_Their not around enough to create their own image so they make me do it._ The dark haired boy scoffed his eyes hard. _Unbelievable._

School had become almost unbearable since the day the flyers were sent out. Girls constantly rushed up to him whenever they caught a glance of his signature long hair tied up in a high ponytail putting on their best faces as they cooed, "Kanda-oh I mean Kanda-san!" they would all burst into giggles at their little joke. Kanda would half sneer at them.

"Is it true about the party?"

_Oh no, the flyers are just up there for shits and giggles when I tell you bitches "gotcha! There is no fucking party!"_

He decided instead to give a simple "Yes."

Their faces flushed a color that would have been pleasant to any other boy but had no effect on the Kanda's cold demeanor, "That's great! We would love to see your house and the party will be awesome to! We'll see you later okay? Bye Kanda-san!"

A shudder ran up and down his spine and he suddenly wondered whether or not it was possible to wash off someone's voice from your body.

"Hey Kanda." A cool tone spoke smoothly that surprisingly had no trace of teasing in it…for now.

Now that voice, as Kanda swallowed hard, was one he decided he didn't particularly want to forget which was a strange feeling for him.

"Hey Lavi."

How did they keep meeting like this? It was getting ridiculous and no doubt there was a joke bouncing on the tip of the redhead's tongue-

"Ha! C'mon we can do better then that! We keep greeting each other like this a lot of people are gonna think we're…_uncomfortable_."

They way he let the word slip through his mouth played on Kanda's well kept emotions. It always seemed, since after the incident at the club, like Lavi was now trying to push him towards something that he wasn't necessarily sure he wanted to be pushed to.

_But then again_ Kanda considered _it could all just be in __**my**__ head._

"Party huh? That's pretty…social of you. What caused the change of heart?"

Kanda bit down hard, "The enjoyment I'll get out of telling you _you're not invited_."

The dark haired boy got a little thrill out of seeing the smug look wiped of the redheads face but Lavi quickly recovered grinning once more. Kanda raised one dark eyebrow at him, _this guy…he's impossible to figure out._

"Yes I am. Flyer says…" Lavi dug in his pocket and produced one of the blue colored flyers, " "Every student is invited to Kanda Yuu's house party, this Friday starting at 8pm. Once again all students are invited. Please come for food, drinks entertain-blahdeblahblah" Last time I checked I _was_ a student at this school."

The smugness was back in place and Kanda clenched his jaw again.

"I'll make an exception."

"Don't be such an ass."

"Why don't you go play with your other friends?" Kanda finally hissed quietly. It was Lavi's turn to raise an eyebrow now and the dark haired boy tried to suppress the redness creeping on his cheeks as the other boys pale green eye looked over him.

"You serious man? I think you kinda owe me you know? To keep my mouth shut?" A devious smirk crept over his features. Kanda's face paled in confusion and then flushed again when he realized what the redhead was saying.

"_You wouldn't._ he hissed through clenched teeth, "It was an _accident_ and you know it."

"Yeah, but _they_ don't." Lavi replied as he gestured to the students walking past them through the halls, "Think that might get some interesting publicity for you and your parents?"

For a minute Kanda began to think there was no way this guy was that mean. That cold hearted and cruel and for half a second his face smoothed back into stone as he prepared to call the redheads bluff.

Lavi beat him to it, "I can't hang out with my friends." He admitted holding up his hands in defeat, "Lenalee won't talk to me because I refused to stop trying to be friends with you."

Kanda's stone smoothes was disrupted again as shock settled into his features, _Me? He's been friends with Allen and Lenalee all his life and he is getting the cold shoulder from them…for me?_

He quickly coughed into his hand to mask his surprise and groaned inwardly at the sudden obligation he was feelings towards the green eyed boy.

"What does that got to do with me? Stop trying to waste my time and go back with them…what I mean is-they are your real friends. You and I will never be like that so just give it up already."

Kanda managed to keep his voice even throughout his entire speech but he had not let that fact his voice had almost cracked twice go unnoticed. _I've never really had anyone who would do that for me. Damnit this guy must be a fucktard amoung fucktards if he would ditch his friends like that! What an asshole…_

Lavi's face seemed to struggle with which emotion it wanted to portray so it finally settled with him looking off to the side as he grumbled, "I don't want to."

A pang seized Kanda's heart as he saw now an opening. A weak spot…something Lavi had not once shown since he had met him and now Kanda couldn't deny he felt slightly guilty for causing it which was possibly the strangest feeling he had had today. He sighed, defeated once again,

"Fine…you can come. But don't come whining to me when even the bean sprout stops talking to you." He mumbled quietly lowering his own eyes so that they stared at the random swirls and designs on Lavi's brown band t-shirt.

"Really? I didn't think it would be that easy!" the cheerfulness had returned to Lavi's voice as though he had merely flipped a switch from 'pout' to 'happy'. This caused Kanda to stare once again in quiet confusion as he desperately tried to read past the redhead's facade…_His mask is as good as mine. Maybe even better._

The dark haired boy scowled muttering "whatever…" under his breath before pushing past pale eyed boy.

"Well great!" Lavi called after him, his voice all sunshine and grins yet again, "I'll see you Friday then!"

Taking his last chance to get a good swipe at Lavi Kanda turned and called back, "You'll see me in two hours you fuckhead."

Lavi only mocked a gasp and shook an index finger at him, "That's naughty language! _Yuu_ are being a bad boy!"

Kanda's face burned with rage and embarrassment at the use of his first name but mostly because of the context in which Lavi had used it. He turned quickly away from the redhead to hide his humiliation, Lavi's laughter following him down the hall.

His home was empty as usual when Kanda got home and he did not even bother to offer a greeting to the high white walls as he slipped off his shoes. A maid gave him a small curtsy as she hurried past with a stack of towels folded in her arms to which Kanda acknowledged with only a curt nod. He dared not venture to the other end of the house where no doubt the other maids and servants were preparing for the party. Through a nearby window he could see they had already taken over the backyard, the pool equipped now with changing colored lights and the porch and garden pavilion were covered in white streamers probably so at night the colors from the lights would reflect on them. Any normal teenagers would have probably been ecstatic at the abundance of cakes, finger foods and decorations but not Kanda. He seemed to be the only one immune to his parent's ploys for he saw them for what they truly were, manipulation wrapped up in a bow. Without another glance he trudged up the tall marble staircase to dump his bag in his room and get his Kendo gear and practice for awhile. His parents had presented him with a small Japanese styled dojo in one of the vacant rooms near his own. It was very nice, they had even replaced the western door that once served as its entrance for a traditional Japanese one and the floors where made of the finest wood but this 'gift' held a heavy price behind that he was sure his parents would cash into one day.

The dark haired boy gave a start as a woman dressed in a simple but expensive looking sundress whirled around the corner talking in sharp quick Japanese. Kanda instantly stood straight when he saw eyes that mirrored his own flicker over to wear he stood.

"_Konnichiwa okāsama_."

His mother held up a hand to him, "English please, Yuu. I've told you before."

Kanda's mouth twisted slightly, _You're not speaking English right now!"_

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly smiled, "Sorry _okā-_mother. Habit."

"Hush Yuu, I'm on the phone. _Hai, hai._ _Wakarimasen…lie. Hai. _Uh-huh…_arigatō._

She shut the phone with an irritated sigh, "I don't see why we can't get him to come! I invited a very popular European band to come play here for a nice sum and yet they say their schedule is too full! In Japan this would never have happened, I could have an idol over here in a snap…" his mother continued to grumble to herself and seemed to have forgotten her son was even standing there.

"Oh yes, Yuu. Are you going to go practice? Well you can't. Go get cleaned up and ready."

"Mother it's only four…"

"Well that gives you four hours to do as you're told now go on! Momma has things to attend to." Her cell phone rang again and she answered quickly her voice fading down the steps Kanda had just come up. He grimaced and glared at his mothers back with contempt before going to practice anyway. _Like she'll notice I disobeyed anyway._

His mother had been right though. The four hours flew by and before Kanda knew it he was hurrying to get ready. Thankfully his mother was too preoccupied with yelling at carters and rushing maids. He had already discovered his mother did not plan to stay for the party and would be on a plane back to the corporate headquarters in Japan as fast as she humanly could. People had already begun arriving and soon the yard and house were buzzing with what appeared to be all of his school and then some. But then again Kanda didn't know anyone from outside his Kendo club, well…that and Lavi. A couple of kids holding plastic cups that Kanda was certain didn't come from any of his mothers catering stand staggered up to him and in half slurred tones complimented him on the party,

"Yeah man, Ithoughts youwas just an…a…wait is it 'an' or 'a'." the girl he was half slumped against giggled like mad, "Hey-hey let's go to the poooolloll."

As if they had already forgot about the dark haired boy they stumbled out through the glass porch doors and. He watched as the girl struggled and giggled against the boy as he tossed her into the pool. _Great. It was only a matter of time before someone brought booze._ The lights suddenly dimmed as the stereo blared some popular pop dance song causing many squeals of delight from the large female group as they moved to scoff the floors with their cheap third rate shoes.

Already beginning to feel an ache in his temple Kanda attempted to move through the crowd to check the damage being done in his backyard. He caught a glimpse of what looked like a shirtless guy chasing a girl who was barley holding up her bathing suit top while he sprayed her with shaving cream. _Who the hell brings shaving cream to a party!_ His brows twitching with rage he now pushed his way through the crowd only to be stopped by a familiar single pale green eyes staring at him amusement. He was dressed in his normal fashion, black jeans (accept now with thin crisscrossing silver chains), green athletic fit t-shirt with the words 'Bride and Groom' written in yellow print that hugged attractively to his chest.

"Hey Yuu-kun."

Kanda said nothing at first until Lavi's new nickname fully sunk in. He gritted his teeth; _I don't have time for this! _

"Piss off. I'm sick of your shit." His voice was cold sharp and held no humor or even embarrassment in it. Lavi smiled awkwardly at first as if he was trying to figure out if he was joking or not. At first triumph surged in his chest as his mind yelled, _I've won! _ But Kanda had not been prepared for Lavi's reaction he actually looked…sad. A stab of guilt struck Kanda's chest as he clenched his jaw now not to look intimidating but to hide his emotions. No longer able to hold Lavi's gaze he flicked his eyes away and moved to go past him. The redhead did not move out of his way causing Kanda's shoulder to bump against his as he strode by.

_Damnit…what was that reaction?! I've said things a thousand times worse before and he just smiles and bounces back...what did I say-forget it! I don't care about that redheaded orphan bastard._

Kanda's mouth twisted slightly as he found he didn't feel one bit of satisfaction in finally getting to Lavi. Not one bit.

_**To Be Continued in Part 2…**_

* * *

results from poll will be posted next chapter! Poll closes on Friday :D


End file.
